


Desires

by FireFly18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Doctor/Patient, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Porn absolutely without plot, explicit - Freeform, it was fun, no reason for this but I did write this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFly18/pseuds/FireFly18
Summary: We're back with Haven and Kodiak and their alternate universe wacky sexual adventures because dammit these two are incredibly fun to write porn for.
Relationships: Haven Durand/Kodiak Zaveri, Haven/Kodiak
Kudos: 1





	Desires

Haven took a soft breath as he rolled his shoulders, sitting in the pretty decently firm waiting room seat. There was that certain kind of chair that only waiting rooms seemed to have, he thought as he shifted, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back, his body only just barely sinking back against the cushion. He really wished he could be anywhere but there right now, but... you gotta love those annual exams. "Durand?" He looked up and smiled lightly when the nurse that had called his last name smiled at him. He stood, grabbing his bag and straightening his shorts before he walked over to her. "That's me," he said, putting on a cheerful smile to go along with his voice. "Alright, just follow me, and I'll take you back to see Doctor Zaveri." Hm, Zaveri. He'd heard that name somewhere, but he couldn't place it exactly. "Okay," he responded after he realized he hadn't said anything after her. She then began leading him back. The padding of their shoes on the tile floor echoed on the walls even with the fact that there were other people there. 

He absently looked around while they were walking. He figured just about everyone did that when they were being led somewhere in a doctor's office. Soon enough, though, they reached the room he was supposed to be in and the nurse took the basic vials, his weight and height and the finger prick blood test. After that was all done and finished and the small talk requirement was complete she left him alone to wait for Doctor Zaveri. He smiled up until she closed the door and then he sighed, shifting around on the paper covering the little bed he was sitting on. It may have been hot as balls, but he probably should have put some longer shorts on. He felt like his thighs would have to peel off of the paper here. 

The clock ticked and he fiddled with his top, adjusting the thin fabric and the bit of itchy lace. This shirt was definitely for a slightly cooler day, but he felt fancy that morning. He did regret wearing heels, though. It would have been more comfortable if he had just worn sneakers or slip-on shoes. Hell, even wedges would have been better. Finally, though, the doorknob turned and in stepped- Oh gods above. In stepped the most handsome man he'd ever seen in his goddamn life. He was tall, and his muscles were practically ripping out of that shirt he was wearing, and his ass, fuck his ass looked incredible. He pressed his legs together, placing his hands on top of the ah... the problem that had occurred right then. 

"Haven Durand?" this Doctor Zaveri asked with a smile that could kill a crowd of people, or make them all orgasm at once. Haven nodded, after realizing his mouth had fallen open and he swallowed. 

"Y-yeah," he said, now suddenly not so upset with his outfit choice. Maybe he should have worn less clothes. Dr. Zaveri nodded and held out his hand to him, he instinctually wanted those fingers in his mouth- Fuck Haven! He chided himself. You're his damn patient, now's not the time for that. "It's good to meet you, I'm Dr. Kodiak Zaveri."

"The pleasure's mine, trust me," Haven said in response as he took his hand and shook it. Dr. Zaveri laughed and Haven flushed, realizing what he had just said. "I- I'm so sorry," he said, laughing to play it off even if he was horrendously embarrassed. 

He shook his head and grinned this time. "No apologies needed, I get it a lot," he chuckled, looking through his clipboard at Haven's chart. Haven admittedly deflated a bit, but still flushed nonetheless. So he was used to this at least, but maybe then he just saw Haven as another one of those fawning patients. But, wasn't he just that? He did feel immediately aroused as soon as he walked into the room, which was rather surface level at least.

To be frank, Haven did not quite know how to respond to that other than to giggle and shift in place on the uncomfortable little bed he was still sitting on. "I suppose I should feel better because of that?" he asked, trying to be a little teasing, maybe cheeky to an extent. "Sorry, I am happy to meet you, though," he continued, straightening up some when Dr. Zaveri glanced over and- wait did he check him out? No, no, it had to be his imagination. 

"I'm glad for that," he chuckled as he looked through Haven's chart once more. He then proceeded to go over the information that was taken by the nurse, every question found Haven getting more hot and bothered and he wasn't even sure why, but even him in his horny self knew that as a patient he shouldn't do anything that would... relieve this, even if he wanted to jump over the hottest man alive. 

The appointment, possibly to Haven's disappointment, went much without incident. But at the end of this appointment, Haven made sure to schedule the next one with this doctor. He did want to see him again, even if it ended up being in this setting. Perhaps he could fuel his getting off sessions with the sight of Dr. Zaveri.

And they certainly did, he spent many a night getting himself off to visions and fantasies involving the doctor, many of which arising after a certain physical exam; oh, those were the best ones~

Each time he went for an appointment, they talked, getting to know each other, with jokes and Haven sharing stories, and each time it felt harder to leave and be left alone to his fantasies and desires of the man he was seeing more and more frequently.

Though, Haven realized, Dr. Zaveri, Kodiak, seemed to be more reluctant each time he had to leave as well. Maybe he was reading too much into it. It had happened a few times before. Perhaps he could just let it go and... maybe see another doctor? End the fantasies and cut himself off? Perhaps it would be healthier for him. Maybe he could put his focus into himself and find an actual relationship for himself.

No.

Fuck that.

He was going to get some doctor dick if it killed him.

His next appointment was that afternoon, and he was going to make sure he looked damn near irresistible. He put on his nicest black thong and a form-fitting skirt that would show off his legs, which he had shaved that morning. He pulled on his favorite mesh top and a choker that did indeed look remarkably like a collar. He then made sure his makeup was entirely on point and that his hair was flawless. He was going to make a move on this not married, not in a relationship, perfectly single and drop-dead-gorgeous doctor, and if it didn't work, he would throw in the towel. He hadn't met a single guy that turned him down when he put effort in. Finally, he pulled on his shoes, tall, heeled boots that he could most definitely wear for a good bit. He headed out after grabbing a water bottle- he would need to stay hydrated whether he got a date or a dick.

His hands were trembling with anticipation by the time he arrived at the doctor's office and he got out of the car, locking it and taking a breath before strutting up to the office. He did the paperwork and went to sit in the waiting area, hoping to be called back soon. He fixed his skirt, checking his appearance in the little pocket mirror he had in his bag. He looked pretty good, if he did say so himself~ He glanced up when he was called back, and he happily stood this time, very nearly waltzing his way into that familiar room. 

He and the nurse went through the pleasantries once more and took his initial vitals. Once he was left alone, he set his bag down and hummed in thought. Now, how to sit in a way that would look the best for Kodiak's viewing pleasure. He checked his shirt, pulling at it to adjust it and hiking up his skirt just a bit before he went to sit down on the little bed area. He then waited. He hoped that Dr. Zaveri would still be able to smell the perfume he used earlier, it was supposed to work wonders~ 

Soon enough, and at the same time after entirely too long, the door opened and Kodiak stepped into the room. He was looking at the chart as he greeted Haven and he shut the door. He then glanced up and over at him and Haven was quite pleased to see this tall, muscled, handsome man stop right in his tracks, his eyes trained entirely on Haven's body before him. After two beats he turned his head and cleared his throat. "Apologies, it's good to see you again, Haven, I hope you're doing well," he said, his face flushed as he glanced at the charts again. 

Haven giggled in response and he shifted, spreading his legs in a way that looked unintentional, the way he was now just barely displaying his lacy thong. "I am now that you're here," he purred, arching his back and moving his chest out a bit in what he hoped was an alluring way. Kodiak stopped again and he glanced over at Haven, pausing for a moment more in silence before he swallowed. "I can see that," he said, his voice a tad lower than it had been previously. Haven's eyebrows raised a bit and he bit his lip teasingly.

"Mhm?~" he asked, "You can?~" he asked, putting all of his cards on the table, or at least most of them, as he reached up to ruffle his own hair a bit, stretching and moaning softly- just the normal moan that one would make and definitely not a sensual one at all. Kodiak stiffened and he cleared his throat again, still on that same page of the chart he had in his hand. 

"Haven," he began, setting the chart down and turning toward him, "I... I'm flattered, really, but you're my patient, I really can't-" Haven tilted his head as he listened, spreading his legs a bit more and now putting that thong on display for the man before him, with his skirt ridden completely up and sitting just under his waist, "... c-can't, I mean," he took a deep breath and Haven could feel those eyes raking over his body. "I wouldn't be able to see you as my patient if we..." 

"What if I'm not your patient anymore, what if I was just your lover," Haven cut him off, running his fingers along his spread thighs as he looked Kodiak in the eyes, "I know you want me too, I can see it in your eyes." he bit his lip, his heart racing as he shifted back, lifting his legs and setting them on the bed as he spread them. "So please, gods Kodiak I can't just have my fantasies anymore!" he begged, trying to keep his voice down but so desperately wanting to be loud of his desires. Kodiak swallowed hard, and Haven could have sworn he heard that man growl under his breath. And then his breath caught in his throat when he reached, locking the door, and in two steps he had closed the distance and their lips crashed together.

Haven had truly never felt a more primal form of desire from anyone in his entire life. They were both hungry for each other, desperate and needy and those large hands roamed over his body in such a possessive manner that Haven could have cum from that alone! But then that would possibly cut this fun short, and he was not about to allow that nonsense. His own hands flew up to grab the twisted locks and tug at them, delighting in the groan that slipped from Kodiak's lips against his own.

"We have to keep quiet," those words did admittedly disappoint Haven, he would much rather scream his desires to the heavens, but, again, he was not about to do anything to stop this from happening. 

"I will~ Just please..." he breathed softly against those soft lips, desperately begging for more with his body instead of his words. He arched his back, pressing his chest to the doctor's and taking one of the hands currently roaming his hip and ass and he moved it to where he most desired Kodiak's touch. With ease, those fingers tore the flimsy lace from his body, down his legs and forgotten somewhere behind him as his fingers went on to more important work. Haven had never felt a touch so firm and thorough and deliberate! He needed those lips to calm his pants and moans as Kodiak pleasured him, stroking his swollen cock before those fingers were teasing his entrance. He paused momentarily.

"You prepped yourself?" he asked, his voice that of a building roar, an animal that was just begging to be released. Haven nodded in response, and then he was filled with those incredible fingers and he would have screamed if not for Kodiak swallowing the sounds with another kiss. He worked fast, certainly, but not rushed. He very quickly drove Haven to the brink of oblivion and back, edging him and torturing him as he whispered some of the filthiest desires Haven had ever heard in his life.

And he loved it.

Haven hadn't even heard those pants unzipping, he was so far in his pleasures and desires that he hadn't even realized it when Kodiak had climbed onto the bed himself until he felt something pressing against his lips. It took him only a moment to realize and less time for him to let his lips fall open and take every inch of that thick cock into his mouth. Oh gods above, yes!~ He knew he was going to get fucked, but he didn't know that Kodiak would allow him the opportunity to taste him as well! He worked that cock with his mouth and tongue as if it was the most delicious thing he'd ever had in his mouth- and it was, honestly- and his hands worked where his lips couldn't. Kodiak's fingers carded through his hair, tugging at the curls in his hair and pulling him closer and closer again and again. Soon enough Haven just let himself go and his eyes rolled back as he relaxed his throat, and Kodiak took full advantage of the opportunity given to him.

The feeling of a cock smashing into the back of your throat, sliding down and choking the air from your lungs is such a wonderful and specific feeling, one that Haven had craved for so long. He only just barely held back his sounds with the last thread of his sanity. He wished he had a toy or something to occupy his desire to be filled up and he reached down to touch himself, only to have his hair roughly pulled and that cock was pressed completely down his throat and then Kodiak tugged again, forcing him to look up through the haze of his oxygen deprived mind. "Patient, I'll fill you up soon," came the growl through the ringing in his ears, and then he could breathe again as he began moving once more. It didn't take much longer, likely only another minute until those thrusts became erratic, and then once more he was buried in his throat and then that cock pulsated and spilled cum all down his throat. His eyelids fluttered and he shuddered bodily, nearly feeling like he would pass out. Then, the cock was pulled from his throat, and he heard a voice telling him to swallow, and he did, panting softly as he opened his mouth to display he had, in fact, swallowed it all. "Good~" Came the praise and Haven moaned softly before he was pushed back onto the bed, his legs lifted and spread, and then he felt that thick cock entering him, and Kodiak's hand covered his mouth before he could cry out.

"Quiet, he murmured again, rolling his hips to press even deeper and Haven only whimpered in reply, his hips stuttering. He heard a heavy chuckle and bit his lip. "I'll bet you wish you were a little restrained right now, if I'm making you be quiet~" The voice was soft and rough and it filled him with the rawest form of want and arousal he'd ever had. He nodded quickly, and then that mesh shirt was pulled over his body and made into a makeshift rope, binding his hands and arms behind him.

And he was completely vulnerable before the doctor, tied up, way over his head in his own little subspace, and Kodiak was fucking him into the little hospital check-up bed. He had never fallen this fast before in his life. He couldn't hear anything other than the sound of Kodiak's cock ramming into him over and over and over, and his voice, rough and praising and groaning and he could only feel those hands holding him so possessively. And oh gods above could he feel that cock.

He lost track of it all, how many times they went in that short amount of time, maybe it was longer? He wasn't sure, to be completely honest. All he knew was that he didn't want him to stop, not at all. "Haven... gods we should probably stop soon..." Kodiak moaned softly as he pulled out of him once more, and cum spilled out and onto the now ripped paper beneath them and Haven shook his head with a whine, shifting his still bound arms so he could spread himself out for Kodiak, making more of his lovely cum drip out. 

"Mm~ Please... fuck me more... want to be your fuck slave~" Haven whined softly, teasing the stretched and reddened, leaking hole with his fingers as much as he could. "Want it~" Kodiak groaned softly and then he chuckled huskily. 

"Alright, but you'll have to do what I say, because we can't stay here," Haven perked up and he shivered in absolute glee. Kodiak chuckled once more at the sight and he got off of the table, tucking himself back into his pants and fixing his clothes up. "I want you to put these back on, and take this," he helped Haven up, straightened him up, cleaned him, and dressed him before handing him a key. "My car key, if you're alright with it, I'll take you back to my place, and I promise you, you won't spend another moment tonight without something buried inside that greedy hole of yours~" he purred, and Haven nodded obediently, taking the key and stumbling as he went to the door. "Oh, and, Haven?" Kodiak asked as Haven opened the door. He turned back to look at Dr. Zaveri, his Dr. Zaveri, and that sultry smirk came right back. "Make sure to keep yourself plenty busy in there, I won't be long," he winked.

Haven's eyes widened and he nodded happily, walking out of the room and out to the parking lot. It was easy enough to find his car, it was a really nice one, and he got into the passenger seat. Just as he was ordered, those panties came off, and his fingers went in with a moan he'd been wanting to release that whole time.

Tonight was going to be fun~


End file.
